lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
I Love Lucy Comics 5
I Love Lucy Comics 5 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is Feb-Apr 1955 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Ricky! What Are You Laughing At? Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo Cameo: Ethel Mertz, Fred Mertz Summary: Four stills from the show illustrate the Ricardos reminiscing over photos. The New Used Car Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ethel Mertz, Fred Mertz, Ricky Ricardo Summary: The Ricardos are in the market for a car. Ethel encourages Lucy to buy a new car, while Fred advises Ricky to get a used one. Ricky convinces Lucy to shop for a used one first. When she finds a hatchet in a trunk, she won't let him buy a car that might have belonged to a hatchet-murderer. As Ricky signs papers for a new one, Lucy accidentally drives one through the showroom window. Ricky says he'll take it anyway, but the salesman says it's not theirs; their car will arrive the next morning. Lucy can't wait and wakes Ricky at dawn to go look for their car coming on a transport truck. She stops the truck and they let her sit behind the wheel of her car, but she accidentally hits a release sending it and the other cars rolling off the truck and down a hill. As the truck drivers scramble to stop the runaway cars, Lucy takes Ricky for a spin in theirs. Several mishaps later, the police stop them. As Ricky is about to pay the salesman, Lucy demands he stop. She wanted a new car, but discovers that someone has put twenty miles on the odometer already. Show Business Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Cameo: Ricky Ricardo Summary: Lucy and Ethel sneak into the circus disguised as clowns. The ringmaster thinks their real clowns and sends them up to do their trapeze act. After a couple swings, they fall, crashing into a big drum. As they are kicked out of the big top, pleading to work for their seats, the publicity man offers them tickets if they put up some posters around town. When their gluey posters blow around and stick to things they shouldn't, they must run from the law. Lucy thinks a different kind of publicity would work better, so she sneaks back to borrow an elephant. She rides him through a china shop and up an unfinished skyscraper, attracting a huge crowd and earning her a job as elephant girl. Bon Voyage Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Fred Mertz Summary: Lucy and Ethel purchase a travel agency. Ricky and Fred pose as satisfied travelers to encourage new customers. The ruse works and a lady gives them her desired itinerary. The girls have never heard of the places on her list so they research them at the library. After making the arrangements, they deliver the woman's tickets and offer to help her with her trunk. It is stuffed so full they have a hard time closing it, then give it to the wrong driver and have to chase it down. They retrieve the trunk and bring it to the cruise ship themselves. The loading crew has already left, so Lucy operates a crane to load it, accidentally scooping up Ethel as well. After a quick dunk, she loads the trunk and brings Ethel home. That night, they can't sleep, worrying their customer might miss the boat so they'll lose their commission. They wake her at dawn and bring her to the boat before the captain has even arrived. They run several errands for her so she won't have to leave the ship. At the bon voyage festivities, they get mixed up and Lucy and Ethel sail for Europe, leaving their customer on the pier. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy